


Матримониальные оладьи

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Humor, Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Summary: Азирафаэль твёрдо решил пасть и, как порядочный ангел, предупредил об этом всех заинтересованных лиц. Михаил взялась донести до Всевышней эту весть.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Матримониальные оладьи

— Азирафаэль — что?.. — Господь Всемогущий отставила чашку в сторону и воззрилась на Михаила, застывшую в позе Богоматери Оранты.

Благодатное молчание Великого Одиночества было нарушено некоторое время спустя: одновременно громоподобным смехом и икотой самого архангела, принесшей эту в высшей степени не благую весть. Великое Одиночество в этом сезоне выглядело затерянным в бескрайнем золотом листопадном саду коттеджем, тихим убежищем надежд и радостей.

Да, Господь Бог прекрасно разговаривала самостоятельно со всеми желающими; к сожалению, не все старались Её услышать.

— Он уйти, значит, решил? — повторила Господь, лучась бесподобной улыбкой. — Так и сказал?  
Михаил и Метатрон переглянулись.

— Хуже. — Михаил переступила с ноги на ногу. — Он решил... пасть.  
Бог всего сущего, Создатель Земли и Неба, хохотала так, что вздрагивала посуда на плите, подпрыгивали чашки с недопитым чаем, а Илия Пророк еще неделю не выходил на работу: гроза на земле удалась знатная.

— И как же он решил пасть? Возгордился? Хулил?..

Михаил была возмущена и несколько обижена: Архи-Гавриил сегодня взял выходной, и ябедничать Господу Всемогущему приходилось именно ей. Но Бог на то и Всеведущ и Всезнающ, что ласково похлопала Михаила по плечу и подтолкнула к столу, где все еще неисповедимым образом не остывал чайник.

— Оставь Гавриила в покое. Он, между прочим, иногда гуриями подрабатывает в соседнем подразделении, когда у них совсем текучка. Иногда сразу всеми сорока! — Господь сделала всемогущие многозначительные «брови-брови».

Усевшись, Михаил переставила к себе поближе чашку и молочник.

— Пасть, значит. Пить, курить, ебаться матом. — Бог придвинула ещё и вазочку с джемом.  
— Вот поэтому, — Метатрон помог Михаилу подобрать челюсть, упавшую в чашку, — я и требуюсь для общения с электоратом.

Михаилу понадобилось от трех до восьми обжигающих глотков, чтобы прийти в себя. Последние несколько точно были с бренди: Господь был милостив.

— Он нам так и заявил в своем последнем стриме. Записки сейчас не пишут — не та мода. Мол, прощайте, верные друзья, семья и чада.

Господь Всемогущий подперла щеку рукой, ожидая продолжения. Михаил заглянула в опустевшую чашку в ожидании того же.

— Собрался пасть в обьятия Змия Прельстивого, Демона-Искусителя, погонщика Бентли, диаволова пестро... песрова... пестовате... — тарелка перед Господом наполнилась поп-корном со вкусом клубники.

— Няньки, Миш. — Метатрон сочувственно хлопнул перед архангелом запотевшую стопку с хрустальнейшей водочкой. На возмущенный взгляд Господа, Метатрон пожал плечами.  
— А что? Это, можно считать, вотивное. С епископа не убудет, к завтраку спиртное ему вредно.  
— Так Азирафаэль собрался возлюбить ближнего своего? Наконец-то. А то все самого себя да самого себя....

Все собравшиеся закивали, соглашаясь. Михаил раздухарилась:  
— Он, засрангел, всех забодал своей душевной простотой. Я не знаю ни одного херувима голожопого, кто еще не догадался, что он втрескался по уши в этого дерьмодемо...

— Архангел, не переходите тонкую грань острой критики и мелкого хулиганства. Вам вот пресс-секретарь по должности не положен. — Вельзевул выскользнула из запечка, укутанная в походный плащ с золотым позументом. — Голгофинянин не заслужил дискриминации, особенно по роду деятельности.

— Надеюсь, он не с тобой? — Господь тревожилась за чистоту плитки на полу кухни.  
— Нет. Я тут по делу вообще-то.

Ангельским чинам пришлось подвинуться. Вельзевул расположилась по правую руку от Бога.

— Ты очень кстати. Мы о матримониальных планах одного нашего сотоварища.

Повелительница мух понимающе покачала головой, при этом обведя собравшихся совершенно неподвижным взглядом.

— Да, теперь он, как честная эфирная сущность обязан жениться на Кроули.  
— Уже-е-е?..  
— А нам он сказал, что только собирается... Ну... это самое. Пасть! — последнее было произнесено трагическим полушепотом-полувсхлипом.  
— Пасть-пасть... Заладили! — Господь устало разгладила складки на сером шерстяном хитоне. — Чья пасть-то? Трубкозуба? Гиены Огненной? Бедный зверёк и так страдает из-за вас, неграмотных. Аметисты окаянные. Я вам вот что скажу...

Метатрон напрягся, так как ему надлежало начальственные речи потом выправить, вычесать, огранить и распечатать (опционально).

— Этот недотёпа Восточных врат, многих ему лет и зим, виновен только в том, что свято убежден, что любовь есть грех. Очень огорчительно. Нам стоило больших сил разубедить в таком же заблуждении Марию, мы ей пообещали беспрецедентную кампанию прикрытия...

Испустив вздох облегчения, Метатрон гордо просиял и выложил себе в тарелку еще порцию оладий. Сладкого он не ел, поэтому оладьи немедленно стали картофельными и облились сметаной.  
На тарелке Вельзевула вырос ароматный бифштекс из подгнившей конины с корнями бузины.

— Никакого сероводорода!  
— Хорошо, хорошо...

Перед Повелителем Мух нарисовалась еще одна стопка водки, и, вероятно, где-то на грешной земле кто-то из иерархов окончательно уверовал.

— То есть, наш Азирафаэль, в здравом уме и трезвой памяти, хочет перейти на темную сторону, потому что у них есть Кроули.

Вокруг опять согласно закивали.

— А попытки... — Бог вновь многозначительно подвигала бровями. — Попытки пасть уже были?.. Уриил интересуется.

— До черта! — Михаил убежденно жестикулировала ножкой гуся, перевоплощенной из оладьи, попеременно указывая на раскрытый ноутбук на столе Господа Всезнающего и (отчего-то) на парадный портрет самой Всевышней, на котором она была изображена в виде гигантского морского монстра. «Ктулху Фхтагн — Воистину Фхтагн!» — гласила подпись на золоченой табличке.

Вельзевул оскалилась. Муха на ее голове раздраженно всплеснула лапками.  
— Попрошу без оскорблений.  
— Неужели и тентакли были? — поп-корн заполнил тарелку, чашку и сахарницу.

В раздумьях Господь Всемогущий погладила лысину Метатрона, стирая брызги гусиного жира.  
— Запоминай или записывай, уважаемый. Наша задача — обеспечить информационную поддержку и, если надо, гибридную войну против косности и неуважения к чужой личной жизни и праву любить кому угодно кого угодно. Что там сказал Марк?  
— Кто говорит: «я люблю Бога», а брата своего ненавидит, тот лжец: ибо не любящий брата своего, которого видит, как может любить Бога, Которого не видит?  
— Никто меня не любит, — тяжко вздыхая, пожаловалась Господь, наливая Вельзевулу ряженки.

Муха на макушке упала в обморок.  
— Я не пью это!  
— Пьешь, это полезно.

Метатрон задумчиво цитировал Павла:  
— Если я говорю языками человеческими и ангельскими, а любви не имею, то я — медь звенящая...

Господь ударила половником по сотейнику.  
— Именно! Я даже знаю, что мы будем делать. Метатрон, что у тебя с литературным даром?... Пиши адреса. Fanfiction.net, AO3, Tumblr, Twitter... Все, что найдешь. Привлекай всех, кого сможешь. Наша задача организовать кампанию... Ну, короче, ты знаешь. Самосбывающиеся пророчества.

На столе материализовались «Американские боги».

— И вот этот.  
— Кто? Все?  
— Этот! — Господь Всемогущий ткнула пальцем в фамилию автора на обложке.  
— Азирафаэль от радости арфу сожрет, когда узнает, что мы глубоко и искренне согласны с его падением. Дурак пернатый, ей-Бо... Прошу прощения, Владыка.  
— Прощаю. Метатрон, напомни, это же не я задумывала, чтоб влюбленные так неистово тупели?.. Враньё, это была эволюция! Гормоны!.. А давайте поиграем в «Монополию»? Старые добрые кости тоже есть, знаете ли...


End file.
